


Black Panther Challenge

by LyzDrake



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: An interesting idea I'd like to see. T'Challa won the first time around.





	Black Panther Challenge

When T'Challa was faced with his cousin, he was in shock, and for a moment, he almost lost his head. As he settled down to begin fighting, and the pain of removing the Black Panther set in, his mind sharpened. He won the challenge. Now, Erik Stevens is an acknowledged member of the royal family, but he may never challenge for the throne again, and he's lost. Where does the story go from here? How does Erik convince T'Challa to reach out to the rest of the world? Or was T'Challa already planning something? 


End file.
